


Day 6: Confession

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra decides to tell her friends who she has been crushing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Day 5

“You know that means you basically said yes right?” Erd told his short friend.

“What? No it doesn’t,” Levi replied back with a confused look.

“Yes it does, man.”

*

Rico gave Petra a weird look. “Levi? The one who sits behind you Levi? The one that Hanji sent to the nurses office that one time Levi?”

“Shh, don’t say it so loud!” was Petra’s response as she brought her index finger to her lips and her other finger to her friends. Her head whipped to wear Levi was, but he seemed to preoccupied talking to Erd.

She sighed a breath of relief. He wasn’t paying attention. Good.

Her friend waved her finger away from her mouth. “Why him?”

Petra closed her eyes as she shrugged once. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at the ceiling. “Well..,” she began. Where should she start? “Well… I think he’s cute.”

“Levi is at least a 6 out of 10,” Rico deadpanned.

Petra pouted. “Not to me!”

“Hey, my girls! What’s going on over here?” came Hanji’s voice. Petra looked at Hanji and smiled while Rico looked at Hanji and said: “Petra has a crush on Levi.”

Hanji didn’t look a bit surprised. Instead, Hanji looked at Rico like she knew all along, “Rico, seriously? How could you not know?”

“How could you know?!” Petra butt in, her face pink in embarrassment.

Hanji looked back towards Petra. “You literally stare at him all the time. It’s kinda hard to miss when you basically try to follow him around during lunch time.”

Petra looked down and fiddled with hem of the shirt she was wearing. Was it really obvious? She didn’t think so. Oh, no. She thought she hid her feelings quite well. But I guess nothing could get past Hanji.

A smirk appeared on her four-eyed friend. “Did you want me to tell him? I can tell him right now, I was going to go over anyw—“

“Absolutely not!” Petra replied in a hushed tone so only her two friends could hear.

Hanji grabbed the chair from the desk that was next to Rico’s and sat herself at Rico’s desk. She made a fist with her hand and rested her chin on it. Rico laid both her hands on the table, folding them. Both girls seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Why don’t you tell him today?”

Upon hearing that, she gave her little small scowl to both of them. “I don’t want him to know,” she admitted, hands still fidgeting and face still bright with pink. “I feel like it’d be too weird, you know?”

Rico and Hanji looked at the strawberry blonde and then looked at each other. “Let’s call Levi over,” they said simultaneously. Which emitted and groan from Petra.

“Please guys no no no—“

“Levi, come over here for a second!” Hanji raised her voice in his direction. Rico looked over as well and Petra tried her best to keep her cool and slap away the pink that was growing in shades by the second. They all watched Levi make a face at Hanji that said ‘don’t call me over.’ Hanji chose to ignore it and used her hands to tell him that they all wanted him near Rico’s desk right away.

From that short distance, they could call hear him sigh. But, he got up anyway and started walking towards them.

“Why does this class period seem so long?” Petra whined as he got closer. “Rico, tell him that we just have to ask him a math question, please,” she begged her friend.

Rico put her hands up in defense, “I am not getting involved in this confession any further.”

“Welcome to the girls corner, my short raven-haired dreamboy,” Hanji announced as he made his way closer to the table.

Levi shoved his head into his pockets and glared at Hanji, “Don’t call me that,” he, for lack of a better word, pouted.  “What did you want anyway?”

Grabbing Petra by her sleeve, Hanji brought her closer to her and Levi’s conversation space. “Petra has something she wants to say to you!”

Petra looked everywhere but at Levi. She could feel the pink creep back into her checks and her hands automatically grabbing the hem of her shirt. “Well…” Hanji urged.

She looked at Hanji, then at Rico, then back at Hanji like they were the answers to all of the problems that she was facing right now. To be honest though, they were the cause of whatever was going on right now.

“Uhh Levi,” Petra mumbled. She started shifting her weight on her left foot, then her right, then her left again.

“What’s up?” he responded. His eyes were fixed on her and it was almost impossible for her to not look back at him, so she decided to look up and stare at his forehead instead of his eyes.

“I…,” she started.

At this point she could feel Hanji and Rico leaning in closer to hear what she would say more clearly.

“Or n-not I. Do you…,” she trailed off again.

Hanji and Rico couldn’t be anymore closer at this point without making it obviously awkward.

“Did you need something?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, I was gonna ask if you…,” Petra started asking. She didn’t know what she wanted to say at this point. Her face was all pink. _Oh my god, he has to know. I’m dying. I’m dead. I’m switching schools._

“Hm?”

“I was gonna ask if you… had a dollar?” she could hear Hanji’s muffled laughter and Rico’s disappointed moans. Her face began to drop in temperature. “Yeah, a dollar! I don’t have enough money to buy lunch today,” she said with a smile and new found glee and confidence.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You were nervous to ask that? Okay, I have a dollar in my backpack. I’ll go get it,” he said, turning around and walking towards his desk where the backpack was.

Petra looked and both Hanji and Rico and greeted them with her sweet smile gone the nastiest glare they had seen her make all year.


End file.
